My Brother, My Love
by xephwrites
Summary: Michael and Lucifer meet once again at the end. WARNINGS: angelcest, very minor Sam/Dean, blasphemy, misuse of an angels Grace. Written for LJ comm "wordsmeetwings"


Michael stood at the edge of Heaven, looking down upon humanity. Father's newest creation, ones he prized above his very own angels. The angels were now to bow down to humanity, to cherish them almost as much as they cherished the Father. And Michael was accepting in this new duty. Others were not. Lucifer made his discontent known the most. He convinced members of the lower ranks to join him in his rebellion against Father.

"You called for me, o brother mine?" A voice said softly behind him. Michael flexed his wings made of fire before turning. There stood the youngest archangel. Lucifer. His brother, his friend, his shield mate, and his lover. His essence ached knowing what was asked of him as he stared into the beautiful face of the Morning Star. Michael smiled as he opened his arms. Lucifer embraced his brother. Lucifer's wings, which were made of fire as well, wrapped around his older brother.

Michael leaned down to capture Lucifer's lips in a kiss. The younger melted into the elder's embrace. Wings caressed skin as their Grace extended out to touch one another. Michael's hand came up to stroke Lucifer's cheek. "How I love thee, brother. And I always will. But you have defied our Father."

"Michael, it is not right that such lowly creatures be served by us." Lucifer all but whined. "You know it in your essence that it is true. Please, my brother, my love. Please tell me that you see what I say is true." Michael kissed him once again.

"I tried. Really, I did. But I cannot defy Him." Michael placed one hand on the center of his youngest brother's chest. "I will always love you, Morning Star. And we shall meet again, at the end." Lucifer's eyes went wide.

"Michael, please! Do not do this!" He reached forward and grabbed the tips of Michael's wings. Michael flexed his wings, and Lucifer lost his grip. He placed one last kiss on his lips.

"I do love thee, please know that." He whispered. Michael gave one hard push, and Lucifer fell.

***

"He just said that I had to save you, that nothing else mattered; and that if I couldn't, I'd . . ."

"You'd what, Dean?"

"That I'd have to kill you. He said that I might have to kill you, Sammy."

***

Michael has had several vessels in his lifetime, but none that were as perfect as Dean Winchester. Dean, who resisted at every turn, who did not want to face his destiny. He saw no honor in being the chosen vessel. He no longer believed himself righteous. Michael can still hear his thoughts, wishing that his world was back to a simpler time, following his father's orders, and keeping his little brother from harm.

"I too wish for the same." Michael said to his vessel. Dean's consciousness stayed quiet after that.

Michael surveyed those who surrounded them. Even though their bodies were not theirs, he recognized every one of his brethren. Phanuel and Gabriel were the only archangels left. Plenty of lesser angels were there as well. One stood away from the group in a crumpled trench coat, eyes begging for forgiveness. Michael walked over to him.

"You have been forgiven, Castiel. You never turned your back on God." Michael stroked the side of Castiel's borrowed face.

"I turned my back on my family. I was hunted by them, and I had killed several." Castiel's eyes fell to the ground.

"For my vessel." Michael reminded him. He walked away and resumed the spot where he was before. "You will wait for my signal. No one attacks before then." He shouted. The gathered angels nodded their agreement. Michael walked towards a small clump of trees.

Once inside, he found a clearing. Sam Winchester's body was sitting on a felled tree, waiting expectantly. He could sense Lucifer within him.

"My brother." Lucifer said. "It has been too long." Lucifer stood and spread his wings. Michael smiled at the beauty of his fallen brother. Michael spread his wings as well. The flames from both lit up the small clearing like it was daytime. They stepped towards each other, hands reaching out. Their borrowed bodies met and they embraced. Their wings caressed each other.

"So much like us the Winchesters are." Michael mumbled against Lucifer's lips. "Sworn to rely on each other, brothers, friends, lovers. Just like we were." Lucifer's Grace extended and touched Michael's, making him gasp.

"Which is why their line was chosen." Lucifer whispered, claiming his brother's lips in another kiss. Their Grace mingled with the others, just like they used to. After a few moments of bliss, they pulled apart. "Shall we?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes, my brother, my love." Michael said.

And the battle of the end began.


End file.
